


Date Night: When Life Imitates Art

by KendylGirl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, date night challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendylGirl/pseuds/KendylGirl
Summary: The sequel is filming, and the blur of character and actor has never been stronger.  Or hotter.





	Date Night: When Life Imitates Art

**Author's Note:**

> I have never attempted an RPF, and I never thought I would, but the events of yesterday in Toronto have inspired me. This blend of character and actor is probably as close as I'll get. I hope you enjoy it, and I’m rather nervous about it, so if you’re feeling generous, let me know what you think!
> 
> [Note: In reading some others, I've seen a "Date Night Challenge" tag, so I've added that as they seemed to be in a similar vein. I hope I'm not out-of-turn for doing so.]

I see him.

He’s at the table already, face lit in a pool of gold from the lamp on the table.He fingers his lower lip, eyes on the drink menu.A curl of hair pokes at the tips of his thick lashes.The last time I saw that happen the curl was bathed in sweat, and his eyes were pinched shut, pain and ecstasy melding into the lines of his face, my name shouted into the air above us.

I can’t move.The loud chatter and dim light of the restaurant scissor through me, hold me in suspension.  It’s been five years since we last were here, five years since I last held him against my bare skin, warm and soft and pliant.  It might as well have been five decades.  My arms hang loose at my side, useless and awkward.Leaden and tingling.And so empty.

Like the rest of me.

Then, he looks up, directly into my eyes, as if he knew exactly where I was standing, as if I’d hit my mark and he’d been waiting for the pivotal moment to cue my heart to beat again.It doesn’t. _Shit_.A bead of sweat rolls down my temple.When I walked away from him, turned away and climbed up into a dusty train car, he stood still by the tracks with my raw heart at his feet on the pavement, motionless and dead.I wouldn’t be needing it anymore.It belonged to him anyway.

I open my mouth, but I can’t breathe.I feel panic settle into my core.I should leave, melt into the cracks and let them remold me into the shape of an acceptable man, leave him to shine, unfettered.  He deserves that, earned it with his impeccable work and relentless spirit.  I shouldn't do this to him.  I can’t do this.  

Until he smiles.

It overtakes his whole face, as it always had.He doesn’t do halves.His emotion is the push of a tidal wave.The first time he took my hand, the first time he spoke my name, the first time his tongue fit between my lips.Every single time leaves me breathless and drowning and soaking wet.

I feel my face reset itself, helpless to resist his.My lungs expand suddenly, shoved aside by my racing heart.My limbs throb as my blood surges.I’m thirsty.I crave.I am entranced, lightheaded.

_I can’t feel my face.But I love_ _it._  

How did I ever think I could leave this behind me?How did I think that life without him would be a life?  No version of me is ever going to make that mistake again.

The world's taken its chunks of us; now, it’s our turn.I take a step forward.

“Cut!”The sharp order makes me flinch.“That’s great, gentleman.  Let's reset, everyone, and do it again. Start from the top in 30.”

The room fractures into pockets of conversation and bustled activity.How the Four Seasons has allowed us to overtake their dining room for an entire week with this absolute insanity is beyond me, but I’m grateful to only have to ride an elevator to get to work.In the havoc, we are temporarily forgotten.I glide forward, winding around the equipment, and slide into the chair opposite him.My eyes have not left his. He fidgets but doesn’t look away. “I should tell you something.Now that shooting’s begun, everyone keeps asking.”

His lips are deep red in the low light. “Asking about what?”

“About ‘the status of our relationship.’”

The lips purse slightly. “And what do you say?”

I sit forward and push my thickened gaze into him, as deep as it will go. My voice is so low only he can hear it in the chaos around us. “I say it is _unbelievably_ hard, but if it is massaged just right, with skillful fingers, it will come, wonderfully, as it should.As it _needs_ to.”I shift pointedly in my seat, and his black eyes follow the motion, then turn back to mine, glistening.  “Would you agree?”

He licks his lips and swallows audibly. His answer is a guttural, “Yes. Please.”

I stand abruptly, and as an expedient, wrap my long suit jacket tight around my waist.“Upstairs.” I stalk off to the private hallway outside the set lights where I can hear the fortuitous ping of an arriving carriage, the green arrow glowing. 

I don’t need to look back.I hear the jangle of tossed silverware and the thud of a wooden chair falling to the carpet, a muted, “Sorry, sorry.‘Scuse me.”

I look down at my shoes to hide my broad smile and hit the button.By the time the doors slide closed, he is next to me, panting.

We ascend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I threw in the song lyric as a small hat-tip to someone's rumored lip-syncing and dancing. ;-)
> 
> If you've like this, I would be honored if you'd check out some of my other works. Thank you so much!


End file.
